I fell in love with the pizza boy
by cocosing98
Summary: Egil Stoltenberg, usually bored and more or less lonely , order pizza, but ends up falling for the pizza boy!


Once again, Egil was bored out of his mind like always. There really was nothing to do around the house during the weekends. He wasn't a fan of the sun that much, so it was not that often he went out to exercise or just walk. Well, there was that, and the fact he didn't have anyone to go with. And even though he didn't really get along well with most of his classmates at school, he still wanted someone to talk to him sometimes.

After an hour of rolling around in his bed, just thinking of what to do, he went ahead and ordered a pizza. Lukas didn't seem like he was in the mood to cook, and he wouldn't even dare ask Mathias to do so. It would either cause in a fire in the kitchen, or a poisoned meal.

When the doorbell finally rang for the pizza, Egil ran for it so Lukas wouldn't notice and bother him about 'sharing with his dear big brother'. When he opened the door, he came across a slightly familiar face. He didn't know the guy's name, only that he had his pizza and that he was starving for some. But this guy grabbed his attention somehow. Rather than any other pizza boy he ever saw, this one was kind of… handsome. He just brushed the feeling aside and paid the guy. After that, he just sat around eating and watching TV. The question still lingered in his head; Who_ was that…?_

Monday was the same routine as always; wake up, go to school, survive annoying hell there, go home, relax some, sleep. But something kind of changed this time. He actually was searching for the pizza boy's face. It was involuntary, so he couldn't stop himself from doing so. After a while of scanning the hallways and classrooms he walked by, he gave up on the search of the handsome pizza boy.

When P.E. came by, he was already bored out of his mind and only wanted to go home. It was soccer season at school, so he didn't participate at all. He just sat in the bleachers waiting for class to be over. After all, no one would even pick him for their team. Today's game was against their upperclassmen.

Egil looked as the other team began to choose the people who would be playing. Suddenly then, he hear a semi-familiar name being yelled out.

"Antonio! C'mon, you're playing!" The coach called to a brown haired boy with skin much tanner than him. Moments later Egil realized this guy was his pizza boy. He didn't know why he even cared about him at all, he just kind of did.

For the whole game Egil just kept on staring at this Antonio wondering why he was so drawn to him. Maybe it was just for no reason at all. But he promised to himself he was going to find out what made this guy so special, no matter what. For that he would have to do something he hadn't done in a while to anyone; He would have to befriend him.

Right after class, Egil went to look for Antonio… Well to go find him when he was alone. This proved hard to Egil when Antonio was always surrounded by two blonds who seemed to be his friends. Honestly, he didn't expect it to be this hard to talk to the guy. Just when he was about to give up on his quest, the trio divided at the end of the day and went on their own ways home. Conveniently enough, Antonio walked the same way home as Egil. He ran up to Antonio and 'accidentally' crashed into him to start the conversation somehow.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Antonio looked down to the Icelandic boy now in the ground. He stretched out his hand to help Egil up. "Here, let me help you up." Egil only stared at his hand for a before taking it to get up. When he felt the other's hand they felt strong and warm. But then again, he would expect anything lass form a guy who is in the soccer team and spends most of the time out in the sun. "Thank you, sorry about that." He apologized to the Spaniard who was smiling at him. Egil stared at him for a little, then asking a question "I'm sorry, have we met before? You seem a bit familiar." Right away Antonio stretched out his grin and nodded joyfully. Egil had no idea what the other was talking about; he was really just trying to find out more about Antonio other than his name.

When Antonio noticed the confused face on Egil's face he started laughing a bit. "You really don't remember do you?" Egil just continued to make the same expression. "Well, maybe you'll recall if I tell you. I used to be in your class in… what was it… Right, 3rd grade!" Egil just stood there and realized that he really had met him before.

"That must be why then…" Egil muttered to himself thinking back to all of 3rd grade, slowly remembering Antonio and the billions of letters from a secret admirer he got daily. "Even so, I don't still remember you name."

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. If my memory serves me right, yours is Egil Stoltenberg, no?" Antonio says almost without having to think as hard for his name. Egil just stands there astonished that he even remembers his first name. "Yes. Wow, I didn't expect you to know my whole name at all." Antonio just laughs a bit nervously.

"Yeah, well going back to the memories of 3rd grade, remember the letter you got?" Egil nodded not sure where he was going whit that "Well… that was me who wrote them…" He looked away in slight embarrassment and continued his small laugh. The other had a blank expression not sure how to compute that. He had not only known Antonio all along, but he also was Antonio's crush? Well, that was something new he really didn't see coming. "You mean, you liked me in third grade… but wait how are you my upperclassman and still been in my grade that time?"

"That I can explain easily, 6th grade was a breeze for me, so instead I just skipped the whole grade and when on right into 7th."

"You liked me in 3rd grade. Why?"

"….and in 4th,5th,and 6th…. But I guess because you're just really smart, and plus you looked really cool all of the time." Antonio sighed and looked back at Egil who was red from ear to ear. "I would've asked you out, but when I finally mustered up the courage to do so, your brother almost beat the crap out of me for even thinking about it when he heard I was confessing to you."

"Brother…? Oh, you mean Lukas…" Egil looked annoyed at the moment. Wasn't there a day where Lukas wouldn't interfere with his life? He really could be such a dick sometimes. "Sorry about him, he's stupid and overprotective."

"It's okay, you probably would've turned me down anyways, so it really doesn't matter. But still can I walk you home then?" Egil just nodded. They began walking silently, being slightly awkward and embarrassed about their whole conversation.

When they were almost in front of Egil's house, he began to talk again. "Hey Antonio, do you still like me?" He looked at Antonio's face who was blushing slightly red. "A-Actually, yeah, I do…" Egil took all of the courage he could get possible and asked; "Would you like to go out with me then…?" The Spanish man just looked at him in shock before smiling. "Okay, sure. I would love to."

Iceland chuckled lightly "See you tomorrow then, Antonio." He then heads to his house, hiding his blush slightly from the other.

"See you tomorrow, amor mio." Antonio smiles and waves him goodbye. Egil goes in and feels proud of himself. But now, he had to deal with certain brother who was spying on him from inside.


End file.
